


On your best behaviour tonight?

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Lilly Mae James [OC] [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: Just a self indulgent drabble setting the scene between my Red Dead Online OC and the love of her life Charles Smith
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lilly Mae James [OC] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477673
Kudos: 4





	On your best behaviour tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely something I wrote for my own amusement.  
> (But if you enjoyed it and want to hear more about this pairing - please let me know 😊)

“This is very unlike you Miss James” Charles commented, sidling up to her at the bar, placing an arm around her waist.

"And what is that supposed to mean Mr. Smith?” she frowned at him, quickly knocking the rest of her whiskey back.

“Oh, just the fact you’ve been in this bar for at least five whole minutes and you’ve not yet managed to start a fight,” he chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, trying to placate her apparent bad mood.

Rolling her eyes she muttered, “That's because I don't have Allie by my side to help me cause trouble. It's usually her sassiness that sets the whole thing off don't you know." Looking back into his deep brown eyes, she couldn't help but let a smile appear on her lips as a devilish thought crept through her mind "Although...there’s plenty of time for me to start something if that is what you really want. I mean - I know how much you like acting all protective over me" emphasising the last part of her sentence by placing her hand upon his chest

“Maybe I was thinking that I would prefer it if you were on your best behaviour tonight?" Leaning in close, whispering in her ear "I might even reward you for being such a good girl."

Lilly's knees went weak at hearing him use that phrase on her once more, but praise wasn't exactly what she wanted from him right now.  Pondering his proposition for a moment, Lilly bit her lip, weighing up her options.

"Hmm, as tempting as that does sound...I can't help but wonder what you will do to me if I choose to be naughty instead?” she smirked, looking up at him from under her lashes, hoping he would take her up on her own offer instead.

Playfully smacking Lilly's backside, he grinned as she let out a small yelp, causing the other customers nearby to turn their heads in curiosity to look at the pair. "Well my Flower, I guess there's only one way to find out"


End file.
